topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BMWFanboy/Madara spreads the Shinju
The average Shinobi can be assumed to be as tall as 166cm, Naruto's teen height 166/24 = 6.91666666667 cm/px Distance between roots = 301 px or 2081.91666667 cm Sq. Area per root = 433.44 m^2 Root width = 70 px or 484.166666667 cm Now for our length, we can't simply go by each root pver the ground because that won't account for the roots underground, because these are God Tree's roots after all, so they sprout from it, we can use it as a starting point But, how far do we measure? Because the roots went to the opposite side of the planet, but it also went extremely close, so what do we do? We can use the Shinju's height as an average (considering it's only 500 km which should be a good average considering how many roots would be going to the other side of the planet which is dozens of times longer than it's height) Now, onto the volume and thus mass of roots Radius = 2.42083333334 m Length = 541000 m Volume = 9.96e+6 m^3 Density = 1330 kg/m^3 Mass = 13,246,800,000 kg Since we've no timeframe for expansion, we'll use 1 minute Speed = 541 km/60 s = 9016.66666667 m/s Now, to find number of roots, we'll need to know how much the area of NV earth is Land since that's where the roots would sprout, we'll use irl %, or 30% = 1.5303e+16 m^2 Number of roots then = 1.5303e+16/433.44 (Earth area/Area per root) = 3.5305925e+13 Total mass then = 4.6769053e+23 kg Velocity = 9016.66666667 m/s KE = 19011685001518055555696122542627 Joules 'or '''4.5 Zettatons of TNT -' '''Small Planet level (Accepted) Additions (Not Accepted) Adding two more variantions to this calc after heavy discussion Method 1 I counted 18 settlements on the map, so we gonna use that and the area of a small city as a parameter for each Before you say nu uh, remember that NV couldn't even muster up 100,000 Shinobi combined for a war that threatened their planet (such wars usually have shit like conscriptions and volunteering as well, but even if they didn't in this case, a world forged by war couldn't even muster up 100000 people for the greatest war ever, they likely don't have a populace of 7.7 B, it could me more like a few millions) Using NYC which is a small nuff city (Konoha which can be used as an average for Villages alreade dwarfs it as well) NYC landmass area = 783840000 m^2 Area of a single root = 433.44 m^2 Number of roots = 32551495.0166 Next, to find the distance the roots went, I'll go with the method suggested by adam of darkness Average of map from both sides of Shinju = 484.5 px Country width = 2296.6119 or 35 px or 65.6174828571 km/px Average = 31791670.4443 m Radius = 2.42083333334 m Volume = 5.85e+12 Mass = 7,780,500,000,000,000 kg Total mass = 2.5326691e+23 kg Expansion timeframes 1.60s = 529861.174072 2.300s = 105972.234814 3.600s = 52986.1174072 KE 1. 3.55527E+34 J Large Planet 2. 1.42211E+33 J Planet 3. 3.55527E+32 J Planet Method 2 Using irl population, and measuring roots by scaling the number of humans / root IRL population = 7.7e+9 Humans/root = 36 Therefore, roots = 213888888.889 Mass = 1.6641625e+24 KE 1. 2.33609E+35 J Large Planet 2. 9.34437E+33 J Planet 3. 2.33609E+33 J Planet Category:Blog posts Category:Naruto